


cover me up

by emoprincen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fitting rooms are great places to makeout, M/M, Magnus Bane is so in love with his boyfriend, This is more a drabble than a fic whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emoprincen/pseuds/emoprincen
Summary: Magnus takes Alec clothes shopping.





	cover me up

**Author's Note:**

> Harry's takeover really blessed us with these photos of Matt in the purple shirt.  
> If you don't know what Matt's shirt looks like: https://www.instagram.com/p/BaE7Bu4Aiu8/  
> Also title is from Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran  
> I also haven't written any fanfics since like 2014 so forgive me if this is trash lol  
> Shout out to @egghuntersgc on twitter for giving me this idea.

"I'm not sure about this, Magnus..." Alec said from inside the fitting room he had been ushered into by his loving boyfriend. Magnus had insisted that he take him shopping for new clothes, muttering something about his current wardrobe being "not exciting enough".

"Darling, I assure you that you will look stunning in every piece you try on," Magnus called back to him, "Won't you come out and show me?"

With a groan, Alec pushed open the door to the fitting room and stepped into the larger room outside of it where Magnus was waiting for him.

"I had really hoped that you weren't as self-conscious anymore, Alexander. I wanted this to be fun for yo-" Magnus cut himself off mid-sentence when he looked up at his boyfriend standing in front of him.

Alec had chosen to put on the button-up shirt they had seen almost immediately after walking into the store. It was tight fitting and had a pattern on it that Magnus was sure he owned something that would match beautifully with it.

“I think it’s a little tight, Magnus. Should we go get a different size? Or choose something else?” Alec started, standing uncomfortably in front of his boyfriend.

“Alexander, it looks wonderful on you,” Magnus said fondly while walking towards Alec, putting his hands on the shadowhunter’s arms and running them along their length. “In fact, I think it looks a little too good on you. Maybe we shouldn’t get it? I wouldn’t want other people to be distracted by you.” Magnus said with a laugh.

Alec blushed at Magnus’ comment. He leaned in to leave a soft kiss on the warlock's lips. Magnus kissed back with more intensity and pushed Alec backwards into the fitting room he had previously occupied.

“Magnus…” Alec said, a warning bubbling up behind his words.

“Relax, Alexander. I realize where we are, I just have to indulge myself for a moment. You look stunning in this shirt.” Magnus replied, pushing Alec against the wall inside the small room and pressing his body against him.

“I would assume you'd like the shirt much better if it was being thrown onto the floor.” Alec muttered against Magnus' lips, moving his hands up his boyfriend’s back.

“A good observation, shadowhunter,” Magnus said while pulling away from him, “Maybe you should buy that shirt and we can test your theory.”

* * *

Later that night, Alec proved his theory correct.


End file.
